Loving the Beast
by Immortal.Lily
Summary: When Hermione goes to Scotland to do research for her book, she finds alot more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1 - Preparing to Depart

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, we do not claim ownership.**

* * *

**Preparing to Depart**

* * *

In a far corner of the Department of Magical Creatures a figure sat hunched over a desk. Books lay scattered across the desk, crumpled up parchment littered the floor, where ideas had reared their heads then been denied further thought. It was another typical day for Hermione Granger, wasted time spent at a desk instead of out in the field doing research for her book. Heaving a sigh she threw yet another parchment across her desk in disgust. She had put in her request for leave to do the research; she desperately needed for her book weeks ago.

She was about to give up for the day and see if there was anything else her boss would like her to do when a white envelope flew in her office and landed on her desk. Her heart jumped slightly as she instantly hoped that it would be her request going through. She picked it up, her hands shaking as she tore open the seal. A small squeal of excitement escaped, as she read the words contained in the letter. Her request had been approved, she couldn't believe it. After spending so much time finding what little information she had and doing interviews of those infected, so was more than ready to get out in the field.

"Finally," She said as she reread the letter taking in every detail.

_Dear Miss Granger,  
Thank you for your patience regarding your travels. I am well aware of how important your research is to you as it is to others as well and this was rushed as much as I could rush it without my authorities being questioned.  
I have scheduled a portkey to depart from my office tonight at 8pm. I believe you have enough time to get your things together. Knowing you, everything is already packed.  
We shall discuss further matters when you come to take your portkey._

_Well Wishes_  
_Kingsley Shacklebolt_  
_Minister of Magic_

'Wait 8 o'clock, what time is it now.' She thought to herself as she looked at her wrist watch. She only had four hours to prepare, and for once her longtime friend Kingsley was wrong, she hadn't packed nearly as much as she needed to for her trip. She jumped to her feet and began to gather the research material that was actually useful.

She looked around once more making sure she had gathered everything, before apparating to her flat in Muggle, London. Ginny had argued up and down with her when she had discovered that she was buying this place but Hermione felt more comfortable living near Muggles. It made her feel closer to her parents.

Her kitten, Kori ran up to her and rubbed against her legs as soon as she appeared in her flat. Which reminded her, that she would have to see if Harry would take care of her, at least until she got back. She bent down and ran her hand through the ginger kittens' fur, as she pondered which would be the best way to contact Harry.

As she ran through the options in her mind, Kori began to play with a shining gold coin that drew her eye. She leaned down; upon farther inspection she discovered that the coin was the same one that was used to contact the members of DA during their 5th year and The Battle of Hogwarts. She knew for a fact that Harry still carried his, just in case, so she used the spell to place a message on it solely for him before going to her room to pack.

Less than 15 minutes had passed when she looked up to see Harry standing in her bedroom doorway. He was still wearing his work suit so she was guessing that she had pulled him from his work.

"So your request finally went through?" He asked as he watched his friend scramble across the room to place more books in to her trunk with amusement.

"Yes, can you believe it? I was beginning to think it was going to get denied." She replied as she grabbed another stack of books.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea, you going alone and all."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was seriously beginning to get annoyed with his constant nagging. He sounded like he was trying to give Mrs. Weasley a run for her money. "Harry, please. I'm an adult. I can take care of myself." She said in annoyance.

"Hermione, you don't know what kind of dark Wizards are out there. Anything can happen, and then I wouldn't know what to do with myself. You are my best friend. If anything happened to you, it would be my fault."

She placed her books down on the bed and walked over to him. "Listen to me Harry; I understand that you have your worries. And you have every right to be worried but I have to do this. Think about Teddy. Even if he never changes this still affects him. His father was the reason I ever got interested in lycanthropy. I need to do this, please understand."

He sighed. "I guess I see your point, I just wish you didn't have to go alone."

"I know, but I will be fine no need to be worried, besides I will owl you every day I promise." Smiling at him she gave him a tight hug.

"So will you be able to take care of Kori for me while I'm away?" She asked as she went back to packing.

"Sure, I will drop her off at home with Luna now. I don't mean to rush away but I need to get back to work."

"Let me get her things together really fast." She replies as she quickly gathered Kori's bowls, food, and a few toys. Handing them off to Harry before giving him the cat, she hugged him once more. "Give Luna my love. And thank you for this Harry." She said gratefully.

Harry grinned and nodded his head before retreating back into the fire, floo-ing to Grimmauld place where he and Luna were living together.

Once he was gone, she looked around her room. All her books that she needed as well as some books that she wanted to bring just in case she had some free time were packed. Now she just needed to pack her clothes and she was set. She looked at her watch, which displayed "6 o'clock." She still had plenty of time.

* * *

At quarter till 8 she grabbed her wand from her stand and shrunk her trunk then made one last sweep around her flat before she apparated outside of Kingsley's office. Spotting Ginny, she made a slight detour.

Ginny was reading over a file when Hermione approached her.

"I just wanted to tell you goodbye before I left." She said as she smiled down at her friend.

Ginny looked up from the file. "Goodbye?" Her expression was confused for a moment before she remembered. "Oh yeah, you are leaving for Scotland. I hope you find what you are looking for." The younger girl said as she stood up.

Hermione opened her arms and gave Ginny a tight hug. "Thank you. I do as well. I will keep in contact."

As if sensing that she was here, the door to Kingsley's office came open and he appeared. "Evening Miss Granger. Are you ready?"

Hermione pulled back from the hug and looked at the Minister and smiled. "More than you know."

Smiling at the young witch he gestured for her to follow him, "Well then let's get you prepared to go."

As they walked into his office, Kingsley filled her in on the information that she would have to send back to him as it was a requirement when traveling. It was more a safety protocol than anything else because of the number of Witches and Wizards that have come up missing or dead while on business.

The portkey sat on his desk, she was able to spot it as followed him into his office, it was an old boot on top of his otherwise neat desk. For the second time today her heart jumped into her throat. This was really happening. She was finally going to get more accomplished on her book. She gave Kingsley a hug. "Thank you."

Kingsley hugged her back before pointing at the boot that had begun to glow. "You best grab onto it now. Be careful and keep in touch."

Hermione turned her head to look at it. She gave him a smile before placing her hand on the portkey. She had only used a portkey once before, several years ago. As 8pm hit, there was a flash of light and a slight pulling like a hook at her stomach as Hermione felt herself being transported from Kingsley's office to Scotland.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**A/N: This is the first story that we both have written in quite a while, so please excuse any mistakes. As always looking forward to your reviews. Expect the next chapter within a week. Thank you for reading. :3**

**-Immortal and Lulu**


	2. Chapter 2 - Into the Woods

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, we do not claim ownership.**

* * *

**Into the Woods**

* * *

The early morning sun was sitting low in the sky as Draco Malfoy left his home to begin his rounds on his property, checking his wards as well as keeping an eye on the watch on his wrist. His molten silver eyes were filled with frustration. In his opinion if any Muggle wandered onto his land tonight could suffer the consequences of trespassing, but the Minister had threatened to throw him in Azkaban if anyone died on his land.

He lifted his wand and tested the strength of the repellent charms. As if he wanted to spend his time doing this. He could think of a million other things he would rather be doing. He paused and looked at the trees just past his land. Slightly lifting his head he sniffed the air, with his now superior senses he could smell them. A pack of wolves had taken up residence just outside his property.

A growl left his lips as the Alpha of the pack came into view and took a step towards his land. As the sound left his lips, the wolf paused; the fur on its neck stood up. Draco smirked at the wolf's attempt to make itself appear more threatening. As if he was scared of a little wolf. Shaking his head, he began to check his wards once more.

* * *

Time flew by and before long it was time to make his final preparations before his change. He made his way up to the manor, making a checklist in his head. Though the Minister would prefer he took the wolfbane potion, he had long since stopped taking it as it took too much time to prepare and it didn't always work. Besides with his wards to keep him in and the charms to repel any wayward Muggle, all should be well.

Walking around his manor to his patio he stopped and started to undress. Carefully folding his clothes he placed them in a pile in a lounge chair. He still had about 15 minutes before the moon rose and he would become the thing he hated the most. He ran his hand through his hair, his fingers brushing over the scar on his face making him shudder. The scar stretched from his left cheek, across his nose and through his right eyebrow. It was an ugly reminder of the part he played in the war. Shaking his head in disgust he turned to look toward the sky and waited for the full moon to rise.

Before he knew it, it was time. As the moon started to rise in the sky, his body started to shudder and convulse as bones broke and reformed, muscles pulled taut as they contorted and rip apart allowing his body to change into an entirely different creature. An Inhuman like scream escaped his lips. The pain was almost unbearable. He fell to his knees, his spine arching up. The transformation didn't last long but it was a horrible experience.

The now completely transformed Werewolf stood up, shaking his entire body, his white coat of fur ruffling in the breeze. Lifting his nose to sky he scented for his prey. Catching the scent of a deer, he ran in the direction of the scent. After several minutes of tracking, the beast stopped his nose twitching as another scent drew its attention. He could smell the pack from earlier more clearly but there was something else, something enticing. A scent that he did not recognize and he wanted to identify it. Dropping into a crouch, he took off towards the far side of the property. As he got closer, the scent that was drawing him in changed. The sweet smell of fear was so tangible he could almost taste it. Picking up his pace he drew closer, his instincts at war inside him.

* * *

The Portkey landed, causing Hermione to fall flat on her behind. "Ugh" She whispered more to herself than anyone else. Now she remembered why she only traveled this way once before. 'Why didn't I just apparated?' She thought to herself. She stood and looked around, taking in her surroundings. Kingsley had informed her that the portkey would take her to the boundary line of the property on which she would be staying as the owner had so kindly allowed her to do her research out of his library but when she asked, Kingsley would not provide his name.

This area of the forest was so gorgeous, so untouched by man. She brushed her hand over the tree closest to her. This was the kind of place that she had always dreamed about traveling to. A sound to her right drew her attention away from the beautiful landscape. Turning her head, she came face to face with an entire pack of wolves. And they weren't just your garden variety wolves. They were huge. The largest wolf growly deeply, in warning. Her eyes widened as she backed up into the tree behind her, grabbing for her wand but it wasn't within reach. She cursed softly at her own stupidity; she had left the damn thing in her trunk.

Trembling she started to edge to her left hoping that if they see her leaving she wouldn't be viewed as a threat. The alpha snarled loudly as its prey tried to escape, its muscles coiling tightly preparing to leap.

'Okay maybe moving slowly out of the way isn't a smart idea.' Hermione thought to herself. The wolf was going to pounce at any moment. She backed further away from it before looking over her shoulder, her gaze still partially on the wolves. The property was 5 minutes to the north. There was no way she was going to make it. She closed her eyes. 'Might as well die fighting,' she thought grimly.

With on last glance back she took off at a sprint in the direction of the property. Her legs kicked off the ground hard as she tried to gain speed. The wolves howled as they took chase, they were close, to close. 'I'm not going to make it.' Panicking she scream, hoping to get someone's attention, "Help!"

"Someone please help me!" but her pleas were only met with silence.

Before long her legs had started to cramp, her body was exhausted. She couldn't keep it up much longer. Her lungs were burning from overuse. She was going to collapse soon and it was all going to be over.

Suddenly she jerked forward, a pain shot up her leg and she was forced to her knees. Her foot was caught in an upturned root. Jerking her leg free she got up and hobbled a few steps before a large weight land on her back crushing her body to the forest floor. Grunting in pain she turned on her side to try and push the wolf off, but it just grabbed her arm, biting bone deep. She screamed out in pain as she tried to kick it away from her. Another wolf grabbed her by the leg leaving deep gouges from its teeth. Tears streaming down her face, she screamed out in terror, "Help!"

It was becoming too hard to fight them off, her limbs felt like lead. She was so tired now, either from exhaustion or blood loss, maybe both. She knew that her end was near, no one was coming to save her.

A howl sounded somewhere in the distance, causing the wolves to release her. She watched them silently trembling as they backed off into the shadows of the trees. Not wanting to push her luck she used a tree to slowly pull herself up, pushing her body in spite of the pain in case they returned to finish her. She wasn't entirely sure why they left but this was her chance to make it to the property to get help.

Holding her right arm close to her body she limped north. 'Please be close. Please. Please.' She silently prayed.

After a few minutes of hobbling she felt the ripple as she passed through some wards. Her vision was beginning to go dark at the edges. 'I'm not going to be able to go much further.' She thought to herself.

Just as the thought entered her mind, she saw a flash of silver to her left. She turned her head slowly and came face to face with a large white werewolf with molten silver eyes. Her eyes widened in terror. 'I don't want to die.' was the last thought that she had as her world went black.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Here is the end of chapter two. Chapter three is in progress right now. If you are reading, Unspoken that will be updated soon. As there is more detail in that story it will take more time to update.  
We want to thank all the reviewers, favorites and followers!  
~Lulu & Immortal**


	3. Chapter 3 - Unexpected Host

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, we do not claim ownership.**

* * *

**Unexpected Host**

* * *

Hermione awoke with a groan and pulled the blankets over her eyes. As the expensive material covered her face, her eyes snapped open. 'This isn't right.' The last thing she remembered was seeing the werewolf. She tossed the blanket off of her body and sat up quickly. Inspecting her injured arm and leg, she noticed that all that was left of the wounds were bright pink scars that were mostly healed. Slowly pulling herself to her feet, she saw that she wore a long silk night grown that she had packed in her truck. Her clothes that she arrived in were missing.

She glanced around the room, her eyes taking in her surroundings. The walls were a pale green that faded into silver as it reached the carpets. They held portraits of Witches and Wizards that she didn't recognize. "How am I alive?" She wondered out loud.

One of the pictures laughed. She took a step closer to it. The man in the picture was wearing a Slytherin uniform and had his arms crossed. "The lord of the house saved you of course my dear? Did you honestly think that he would let you die?"

"He saved me from the werewolf?" she questioned.

The man just snickered at her and went silent.

"Or not." She huffed in annoyance.

The room had three doors, after some investigated she found a bathroom and a huge walk in closest. The last door could only lead to one place, out. Turning the handle of the door cautiously, she opened the door slowly. She peered out into the lavish hallway, searching for any hints of whose home she was in.

* * *

Draco paced the floor of his study, running his hand through his hair repeatedly. What the hell was going on? He woke up on the floor of his hallway this morning with Hermione Granger unconscious beside him. The thing with that was he didn't remember anything from the night before. Normally he remembered bits and pieces, but last night was a complete blank. 'How in the hell was she still alive.' He couldn't figure it out. It must have been a fluke of some sort.

He had noticed her wounds and had healed them. They looked like they had come from wolves. The injuries held traces of scent from the pack outside of his border. 'Maybe it was the smell of those wolves on her that stopped him from ripping her apart. Yes that had to be it.' Shaking his head he chuckled nervously, he came so close to ending up in Azkaban. He was damn lucky she was still alive.

His attention was drawn toward the ceiling, as the door to the bedroom he had placed her in came open. She was awake. Taking a deep breath, he brushed his panic aside. 'I can't let her know what I am. I was just nice enough to help her when I found her, on my land, injured and bleeding. I never saw anything. Yeah, that would work.'

As for why he didn't take her back? He frowned slightly then shook his head at his own stupidity. She had been coming to stay anyway. The Minister had asked his permission to allow her access to his information that he held on werewolves. He agreed, though he had asked to keep his identity a secret. If he knew Hermione, she would have never agreed to come if she knew it was him.

He heard the soft sound of feet coming down the steps. 'I guess it's show time.'

Heading toward the door to the study, he froze looking at his refection in the mirror. He was paler than normal which made it scar stand out even more. Sighing, he arranged his hair to cover it the best he could.

* * *

Hermione slipped out of the room quietly. There was no use just sitting in her room waiting for someone to come and get her. All the doors in the hallway had been locked so she headed for the steps. She had just reached the bottom step when a door to the left came open. All she could make out was an outline of a male figure. She squinted trying to make out his face. The man stepped further into the lighted hallway, causing her to gasp.

"Malfoy!"

* * *

**End Chapter**

**A/N: This will be the last update until after Christmas. Expect an update no later than 12/27. Unspoken will have another update before then. Thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and the favorites. **

**~Immortal & Lulu**


End file.
